


No words needed

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Gabriel and you are a hunter. He gets on your nerves. You find out later he dies and you grieve him. You wake up to find he is alive and you nurse him back to health which leads to smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No words needed

No words needed

 

By:L.R Bare

 

Rated:Mature

 

Pairing:Gabriel/You

 

You are a hunter. You have been one all your life. You meet Dean and Sam when they were over at Bobby's house when you were little. Well now you are all grown up and hunting things yourself. Your father was one of Bobby's closest friends until he died on a hunt. 

 

That was around your 18th birthday. You are now 25. When Dean called you up you were surprised. He said that Sam and him were in the area. You had been hunting a few things but dropped them because the leads were false just a bunch of kids being silly. Still you had almost blown one away. 

 

People made you mad. They had no idea what was out there . Would be crying to their moms if they did. You hated when people did not take things seriously. That is why when you met Gabriel that day, You instantly did not like him. 

Dean and Sam introduced you to him when they pulled up. They were chasing down an angel so they figured Gabriel could help. Castiel seemed to be busy. Which seemed to be always the case lately.

 

Gabriel stepped out of the Impala with a lopsided grin. He laughed at every other thing Sam said as Sam was introducing you to Gabriel. He was well no easy way to put it. Breathtaking. He knew it though. You could tell he thought he was God's gift to women. Well he is an angel. An Archangel so he pointed out when you were shaking his hand as Sam introduced you. 

His eyes were melted butterscotch. They looked brown but had so much gold in them. You were kind of speechless. 

 

He cleared his throat "Well Princess you going to talk or what?" Gabriel said

 

Sam laughed, he knew what people got when they called you names like that. 

"Excuse me Wings? I do not meet Archangels everyday ok?" You said letting your irritation show that he called you Princess. 

 

He laughed and raised his eyebrows. You watched as he pulled his hand through his honey wheat hair. 

"Well it seems I pushed a button for you there Princess? I was not trying to offend you. I just like to laugh and smile." Gabriel said and watched you as you narrowed your eyes and scrunched up your face like you do when someone gets under your skin. You scowled.

"Look there Flyboy. I have not eaten and you are on my last nerve. So since we have to work with you. Do not call me Princess or I will shove an Angel blade up your ass." You say and then you smiled evilly at him.

Gabriel laughed and said "Well you are very pretty when you are angry Y/N. I must remind myself to hide all my angel blades. I do not want anything up my ass." 

You shake your head at him . Sam and Dean laughed. 

"Gabriel maybe I should have warned you? Our girl here has trained with one of the best hunters we know which is Bobby and her father. She is a kickass hunter and does not go for candyasses like you" Dean says smiling like he is proud of you. You can tell Dean does not like him either. 

 

Gabriel smiles and takes out two lollipops and hands you one "A peace offering then Y/N." Gabriel says and smiles. To spite yourself, your body is so on fire for this guy. He makes you hot and that is another thing that irritates you. 

You snatch up the lollipop and put it in your mouth because you really are hungry . You have not eaten for a few hours. "Thank you" You say and you even smile. 

He lights up like a Christmas tree. During the next few days, he goes out of his way to be really kind to you. It kind of is cute to you but since your Ex just broke your heart. You have not been willing to give anyone slack. 

After you finish the case with Sam and Dean. The last day you say your goodbyes. Even though you are usually not a touchy feely kind of chick. You give the boys a hug. It has been a long few days. And Gabe got on everyone's nerves especially yours. He made you squirmy and feel out of control and you did not like it. So you have been mean to him. He has been nice and sweet the whole time. 

When he came around after the boys got their hugs . Gabriel said "So where is mine. I did some stuff too. I deserve a hug too." Gabriel said. Without warning he pulls you to him and gives you a hug. And you feel his appreciation for you. Even though ,you was not even focusing on stuff like that. He was a pervert. And you almost called him on it as you broke away. But he would not let you go of his bear hug. He even grabbed your butt. Which pulled you closer to his hard and stiff and yep you had to admit huge manhood. You could feel that sucker from underneath his pants. The boy was gifted. 

Sam and Dean laughed because they knew what was coming next. You went into your self preservation mode. You stomped on his foot and then flipped him over on to his back. He lay there stunned that you had done that to him. 

You looked down at him "You should have known that I am not one of your Casa Erotica chicks to be manhandled Gabriel. Yep I know about you and your little escapades. I am not like that so if we work together again. You might want to not do that again. Got me Flyboy!!! " You say making yourself clear. 

He got up quickly and said "You are so feisty I love it. And you are so cute when you are angry" He said whistling 

You shook your head and walked away. You got into your car and drove to your cabin. 

Which is where you usually were when you were not hunting. 

**************************************************************************************************

Dean and Sam would come by in the next few months later. They stopped by a few times actually. You never asked but kind of looked for that pesky archangel. 

A few months later, Dean and Sam came by to tell you. Gabriel had given up his life to save them from Lucifer. He gave them a tape for you. 

"Now why would he do that?" You ask Sam as you shake you head. You hold back the tears. You were hoping you would have saw him one last time before he died. The thing is you read all the books and thought Archangels could not die. So you never thought it would come to this. 

Sam and Dean look at each other . It is a sad moment but they both crack a smile "He had a crush on you Y/N" they say 

"yeah yeah Chuckleheads laugh it up" You say

They stay for a little bit but go after a few hours. You are proud of yourself. You did not cry the whole time they are there. As soon as they leave, you ball like a baby. "Wait why am I crying ?" You ask yourself out loud. 

You pop in the tape and you see him alone on a bed. He looked just as good as when you saw him last. His eyes seemed golder actually. 

"Hi Princess, if you get this I am dead. Oh come on quit crying. Damn Y/N if I thought you cared like that. I would have followed you home that day and finished what I started before you flipped me". He smiles.

You smile as you touch the screen and tears fall again. 

"No seriously I wish I could have gotten to know you. I wanted to tell you so many things. I figured by showing you I had changed . It might get me at least a kiss from them beautiful lips of yours. I have a confession. I know where you live. Yep I followed you home that day. I hide a few things at that cabin that is yours . Under the desk in that secret drawer. You will find a selfie of me. Nope I was a good boy and did not take a nudie. " He stops and raises his eyebrows. "You would have enjoyed that now admit it." 

You admit to yourself. Indeed you would have enjoyed that. He is talking more but you are listening haphazardly. You run to the desk and find the drawer. You also find a few selfies he took of himself. Nope no nudes. Dang it you think. 

He is laughing on the video and you turn to it. You hear a few other things he left at your cabin and find all of them. 

"I wish things were different. I would have made you forget your ex." He sighs and blows you a kiss. "oh wait I left a bag of lollipops in your refrig yesterday. I wonder when you will get this. And I am sorry but I did peek when you were taking all them long showers you take. Damn woman you are hot. I wish I would have showed myself. Maybe we could have had fun. Ok maybe I stalked you a little creepy huh" He smiles and winks and the tapes goes fuzzy. 

You shake your head and curse him and call him a perv. but dang why did he not show himself.

*******************************************************************************************************

You are very upset for quite a few months. Hell you are downright mean to most people. 

Dean and Sam tell you about all the things, they have to do. That Sam has to take on Lucifer. You cry and beg him not to do it. Bobby tells you that maybe you should talk them out of this stupid plan. You know the boys though, When Sam makes up his mind. No one but Dean can change it. If Dean is having a hard time so will you. So you wish them luck and tell them to get a hold of you.. The boys and Bobby however never take you on missions like this. Especially after your father died. It must have been a promise Bobby made to him. Is all you can figure. 

 

When Sam comes back in a few days. He is different Bobby senses it too. Dean is at Lisa's . No one wants him to be clued in on this. You promise but feel like he should know. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

One night you hear a scratching at your door. You get up out of bed. You grab your shotgun and go down the hall. You find the front door of the cabin wide open and then you close it. The shotgun in your hand doing the following. You hear a crash in your kitchen. You move with the gun first and open the door gun first. You flip on the light and see what the sound was. 

You open your eyes wider not believing what was passed out on your floor. It was Gabriel. He was muddy and he was almost unrecognizable. He had a beard and mustache. You wake him . He looks wide eyed at you. You wonder why he is not speaking. And he points and pantomimes what happened. 

From what you gather. He thought he died and screamed and then lost his voice. When he seems to re live this he cries. You take him into your arms and cry with him rocking him in your arms. He stinks. Whatever happened to him. You need to give him a bath. 

You lead him to the bath tub in your house and run the bath. He smiles for the first time. And he starts taking off his clothes. You help him a little but when he gets to his red boxers you turn away . You feel yourself turning red. You say with your back turned "I will be outside if you need me just knock. "

You hear him grunt. Then knock. You turn around to see he is in the tub and has a washcloth over his area. You blush because when you look up you see him raising his eyebrows at you like he knew where you just looked. 

"oh do not give me that look. You spied on me too you perv. I am just going to show you where the soap , shampoo and towels are and you can wash yourself. " You say but he looks up at you with a pleading look in his eyes to help him. 

"I am helping you. I know men like you like to take advantage of a situation." You say and notice he just did do what you figured he would. he is looking down your blouse as you bend over him giving him the stuff he needs. "See you just proved my point." You say and smile at him .

You however keep the door open and get him fresh clothes. Your brother was his size. Your brothers things were left there. Your brother left the life and left some of his clothes behind. You still miss him. He still thinks you and Dad were crazy. You knock and get a grunt from Gabe. So you come in to see he is washed . He has put a towel around himself. You notice his chest is bare however. You admire his little patch of hair he has on his chest. You see cuts and scratches on him. You get the first aid kit out and tend to the cuts. Most are not deep. Except the one in by his heart. It is healing but you patch it up. You take great care and he is making lots of weird faces as you do this. 

 

"Is that the reason you sang to heal yourself. I read books on you guys." You say . He nods. 

You go to his back and see his wings tucked in and you touch them lightly. He grunts and reaches over to you. And shakes his head. He then takes your hand and lays it on his cheek. He kisses the palm of your hand. Your body lights up and you feel that touch stirring things. You have not let yourself feel in a long time. You pull back your hand . 

"You want me to shave you?" You ask

He nods "no" and you say "Well I will let you get dressed and then I will lead you to your bed." 

He nods and raises his eyebrows as in thanking you. You feel like you can tell what he would say as if he is talking to you in your head. You back away to get distance. 

When he comes out you tuck him in and give him a kiss on the forehead. 

 

********************************************************************************

That morning you see the Archangel is still asleep much to your surprise and delight because you have a few things to do. He does not get up until around lunch so you cook your Chicken soup for his throat. He stumbles out. You lay him on the couch. You turn on the Tv. He smiles and nods. You set him up a tray of soup and some hot tea. It is cold outside and they are calling for more snow. 

You cover him up and put more logs on the fire. He finishes his soup and nods his thanks. 

You go about your day. And he falls asleep after lunch. It is said in the books angel sleep to heal. Most angels do not sleep that much. They do not need it like humans do. You wonder who wrote this book. You found it in your father's things a few years ago. 

When it gets dark he is still asleep. So you take your shower. As the water goes over you . You forget everything and enjoy it. You wash completely but do not want to get out. So savor the waters caress. You finally get out and go check on him. He is sleeping still so you change his dressing. Which looks like a very red scar now. Damn angels heal fast. 

You get your pjs on and slip into bed. Your bedroom is right near the living room so if he needs you. He has a bell. 

In the middle of the night. You feel your covers being lifted and someone snuggle to you. You turn and see you are face to face with Gabriel. He smiles at you. You see him because the moonlight streaming in your window. His hand comes up and caresses your cheek. He edges closer and you feel his lips descend upon your lips. Your body feels like you could explode. No man has ever made you feel such passion. You give in and you slid your tongue into his mouth. He moans or grunts. 

His tongue does the same thing. And his arms wrap around you. Which pulls you closer to him. You feel he only has his boxers on. He is rock hard. And it is slammed up against you. His hands start unbuttoning your top and they slid into it. His fingers twirl around your nipples leaving you breathless. His lips leave your mouth and trail down your neck biting at your shoulder. 

You moan out his name "gabriel" 

His beard tickles your nipple as he licks them and teases them. He trails down your belly. You wonder if you have ever felt something so wonderful as his beard brushing your tummy. His hands pull down your bottoms. His mouth gets to your core. He dives in and you push yourself into his mouth. His tongue is reaching you in places and makes you feel like you are floating. Wave after wave of ecstasy sweeps over you. 

You beg him "Please Gabriel" 

He pulls his boxers off. You feel him slide into you. It is slow at first. He is pulls out completely and you feel him fill you full with his huge member. He kisses your lips and flips you both over. You ride him until you explode more. He then pulls you down. You feel him take control. He hoarsely calls out your name and you feel him shudder. He holds you against him. Then you roll off. He looks down at you and kisses your lips. He pulls you to him to snuggle. You both fall asleep wrapped in each others arms. 

You wake in the morning to find yourself still snuggled and still naked. He kisses you and says "I believe you cured me" 

You hit him and start thinking maybe he faked it. He thanks you by making love to you slowly and more passionately than last night. 

Then he says as he pulls you in afterwards "I love you Y/N, from the first time I meet you I loved you. When I faced Lucifer and was dying all I could think of was you. How I needed to get to you. Then I fell in woods and recognized your cabin. " He said and turned his head to look at you. You position yourself on top of him to look at him. 

"You saved me. I would have died. I know that." Gabriel says to you. And then kisses you again. All your life you looked for someone to love you like that and now you found your Archangel. You feel blessed as you both fall asleep again.


End file.
